guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Los Lonely Boys
Los Lonely Boys is a Grammy Award-winning rock band from San Angelo, Texas. They play a style of music which they dub as Texican Rock n' Roll, combining elements of rock and roll, blues, soul, country, and Tejano. The band consists of three brothers, Henry Garza (guitar, vocals), JoJo Garza (bass, vocals), and Ringo Garza (drums, vocals). They follow the tradition of their father, Ringo Garza Sr., who formed a band with his brothers called The Falcones. The Falcones played conjunto music in southern Texas during the 70s and 80s. To date, Los Lonely Boys has released three studio albums and a live album, all on the Epic Records label. Their debut single, "Heaven", was a Number One hit on the Billboard adult contemporary chart and reached the Top 40 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in 2004. Musical career The three brothers emerged as a group in Nashville in the 1990s. After moving back to their home state of Texas they recorded an album in 2003 in Austin at Willie Nelson's Pedernales recording studio.Los Lonely Boys Official Site Biography The album was initially released by Or Music and later acquired by Epic Records for distribution in March 2004. The group's single, "Heaven", reached #1 on the Adult Contemporary chart, and #16 on the Billboard Hot 100, also crossing over even to the Hot Country Songs chart, where it peaked at #46. "Heaven" was featured in Guitar Hero On Tour. In 2005 the song won a Grammy Award for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal. Other songs nominated for Grammys include "More Than Love" and "Onda", both in 2006. In 2005, the group recorded "I Don't Wanna Lose Your Love," with Santana for his album All That I Am. The Sacred CD features the song "Outlaws". In a very interesting "closing of the circle", Enrique Garza Sr., sings the verse about the "missing outlaws, just like me". Willie Nelson, (who is credited on the 2004 album) also provides a verse which makes reference to his hit, "On The Road Again". In 2007, Los Lonely Boys participated in Amnesty International's "Make Some Noise" project. Their cover of John Lennon's "Whatever Gets You thru the Night" is the second single from the "Instant Karma: The Amnesty International Campaign to Save Darfur." The song released on iTunes April 17, with the entire album available on June 12 courtesy of Warner Bros. Records. "Whatever Gets You thru the Night" is noteworthy as John Lennon's only US number one solo single while he was alive. Their third studio album, Forgiven, was released on July 1, 2008. The album was recorded at East Side Stages in Austin and was produced by Steve Jordan. On October 23, 2008, Los Lonely Boys sang the US National Anthem to open game two of the 2008 World Series in St. Petersburg, Florida. Tampa Bay Online, Oct. 21, 2008 In March 2009, Los Lonely Boys left Sony/Epic and signed on with Austin-based Playing In Traffic Records. The trio will release a tribute EP titled "1969" on October 13th, 2009, paying homage to the 40th anniversary of one history's most fabled years; the album will feature covers of Santana's "Evil Ways", The Doors' "Roadhouse Blues", Blind Faith's "Well All Right", The Beatles' "She Came In Through The Bathroom Window", and Tony Joe White's "Polk Salad Annie". The EP was produced by Andy Johns and will mark the first release on their new label, Playing In Traffic, and their own imprint, Lonely Tone. Members * Henry Garza (b. 15 May 1978) vocals, guitar * JoJo Garza (b. 4 June 1980) bass, vocals * Ringo Garza (b. 29 November 1981) drums, percussion, vocals Supporting Musicians * Reese Wynans (2004) organ, keyboards, piano * Michael Ramos (2006) organ, keyboards, piano, vocals * Carmelo Torres (2008, 2009) percussion Discography Studio albums Live albums Holiday albums Compilation albums Singles DVDs *''Texican Style'' (2004) (Platinum) *''Los Lonely Boys: Live at the Filmore'' (2004) *''Cottonfields and Crossroads'' (2007) Other contributions *''Eklektikos Live'' (2005) - "Velvet Sky" *''Instant Karma: The Amnesty International Campaign to Save Darfur'' (2007, Warner Bros.) - "Whatever Gets You thru the Night" References See also *Power trio *Stevie Ray Vaughan *Santana (band) *Music of Texas *Music of Austin External links *Official Los Lonely Boys website *LLB music * *The Texican Chop Shop website *Los Lonely Boys Documentary: Cottonfields and Crossroads *Los Lonely Boys collection at the Internet Archive's live music archive *Los Lonely Boys Give Back With Forgiven from HonestTune.com. Category:Bands